Treasure
by GrimGrave
Summary: ""Trust me, dear. Even a half-genie like you can grant this wish." Never, ever, would Shantae have expected to hear these words from her archenemy: "Kiss me."" A fluffy oneshot of a captain and her most precious treasure.


Disclaimer: Shantae and all associated characters belong to WayForward Technologies and Capcom. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

Beta-read by _Supreme Distraction_! Thanks hun. :3

_**Treasure**_

The sea was calm. The tides were gently rocking a lone ship in the middle of the ocean as it sailed under the bright full moon.

The gentle sway of the waves did not bother the captain of the ship: a young woman with greyish skin, long lilac hair, and auburn eyes. Her attire, following the violet theme, consisted of baggy pants and a top with a skull design.

Risky Boots, the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas.

The lady-pirate was currently lying in her queen-sized bed, contemplating. She stared at the cabin's ceiling with a blank expression, her thoughts drifting further and further back into the past, reminiscing. To days when she had begun desiring a certain half-genie.

Her lips curled into a smirk at the thought.

_/ Scuttle Town was in flames that day, the harbour ruined by Risky's war machines. Her loyal Tinkerbats went ashore and stormed the town, collecting anything of value in a swath of plunder and ruin._

"_Put your backs into it! I want every coin, jewel, and piece of technology they may have and I want it on-board__—__**now**__!"_

_Though the technology part was mostly referring to the rumoured engine that Mimic, a resident of Scuttle Town, was making, it certainly wouldn't hurt to keep __their__ eyes open for anything that could be used to further advance the lady-pirate's machines._

_Risky Boot snickered as she casually strolled down the now chaotic streets of Scuttle Town. This was too easy._

"_Risky Boots!"_

_The pirate turned around, grinning when she saw the Guardian Genie of the town: a young girl with long, purple hair tied into a ponytail, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes, dressed in scarlet belly-dancer's garb and adorned with golden accessories._

_The gorgeous and sometimes naïve half-genie: Shantae._

_Shantae glared daggers at her, but the pirate merely simpered. "In the flesh! Took you long enough, dear. I've already collected a hefty amount of booty."_

"_You are going to return everything you've stolen." She had grown bold since overcoming her anxieties, thus skipping talking and instead jumping ahead to fighting__—__ something Risky had become accustomed to._

_Attack Scuttle Town, banter with Shantae, fight, then escape in one way or another. That's how it always went. A seemingly dull routine, but it had its moments._

_Today was no different. Risky Boot laughed airily as she evaded the half-genie's hair-whip and the occasional transformation…which required the scarlet-dressed girl to belly-dance._

_Auburn orbs lit up with flirtatious glee, drinking in the scene of her exotic movements. "That's right, shake that booty for me, girl."_

_The dance came to an abrupt halt as azure eyes widened. "W-what?!"_

"_Your jewellery," the lilac-haired pirate stated. "The way the gold glistens in the sunlight when they sway is…" A tongue swept across purple lips. "Breath-taking."_

_Shantae's cheeks reddened and she was reluctant to even meet Risky's gaze__ — __something the latter greatly enjoyed. Teasing the Guardian Genie was just another perk of the continuous attacks on the town. /_

A soft chuckle left her throat at the memory. The half-genie was so cute and alluring, and the way she danced in order to transform was…well, the sway of her hips was definitely something the lady-pirate hadn't been able to forget since day one.

Slender digits played absentmindedly with loose purple tresses as the self-proclaimed pirate-queen continued down memory lane.

_/ How many times had they clashed by now? The Pirate Queen had lost count, but right now it didn't matter. The young girl was at her mercy – exhausted, beaten, and disadvantaged – and finally, there wouldn't be anyone stopping the renowned pirate._

_Risky Boots laughed as she held Shantae at gunpoint, commanding, "I believe it's only fair that I get three wishes now, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_I don't grant wishes," she replied, glaring daggers._

_The self-proclaimed Pirate Queen scoffed with a wicked smirk. "Trust me, dear. Even a half-genie like you can grant this wish." Never, ever, would Shantae have expected to hear these words from her archenemy: __**"Kiss me."**_

_Her eyes widened, mouth gaping. "E-excuse me-!"_

_Before she knew it, the lady-pirate had already closed the distance between them and claimed soft lips. /_

The person next to Risky stirred and let out a soft, tired groan while she continued to run her fingers through the sleeping woman's hair.

Shantae looked so peaceful—so relaxed—when she slept…

… It would be a shame if someone raked their fingernails down an exposed back.

The half-genie jolted up from the bed with a shriek as the purple-haired pirate simpered, proud with her deed even when the half-naked, tanned girl shot her a dark look. "Why you-!"

"Don't talk," the frisky buccaneer commanded as she crawled over to the stunned girl. "I hate when you do that." She kissed her, roughly, and pulled her closer. "Sweet dreams?"

Shantae nuzzled into the pirate's collarbone. "Until you woke me up."

How long had it been since they became lovers? The Pirate-Queen had forgotten. Somewhere down the line after their first kiss, their interactions had become less and less serious and instead a lot flirtier— at least from Risky's side.

A hand cupped the girl's chin, tilting her head up to claim petite lips again, a wet tongue exploring the Guardian Genie's oral cavern… and the guardian of Scuttle Town complied.

Tanned arms snaked around a greyish, slender midriff, pulling them both closer until they felt each other's heartbeats.

Alas, there was always the need for oxygen to spoil the fun; the lovers withdrew, slightly gasping, and auburn met azure in a tender, amiable look as greyish fingers caressed a tanned cheek.

Risky's love for wealth, shiny things, and power was rivalled only by her desire to claim what was not hers – be it objects or otherwise… and Shantae was the most precious of treasures the pirate had ever stolen.

_**The End.**_


End file.
